1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to the transmission of photons and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for transmitting photons from between two objects. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting optical signals between two objects in an environment.
2. Background
Lasers are used for a number of different applications. A laser is a device that emits photons through a process of stimulated emission. A laser light is usually spatially coherent. In other words, the light emitted by a laser may be a narrow, low divergence beam or may be converted into this type of beam through the use of optical components, such as lenses.
Lasers may be used in a number of different applications. For example, lasers may be used to process materials. For example, lasers may be used in cutting, welding, cleaning, and other suitable operations. Further, lasers also may be used in target designation, ranging, and communications.
Although lasers generate a beam that can be transmitted over long distances, the environment through which a laser beam travels may reduce the distance and/or effectiveness of the laser beam. More specifically, photons in the laser beam may be diffused and/or scattered when propagating through liquids, solids, or gas. For example, propagation of a laser beam under water may result in greater scattering and diffusion as compared to transmitting the same laser beam through air.
Many of the wavelengths used in laser beams may propagate through water. These laser beams may be scattered and/or absorbed in water. Some wavelengths for laser beams may propagate more readily than other wavelengths. In another example, the transmission of a laser beam through ice may have increased diffusion and scattering as compared to transmission of the laser beam through air.
To compensate for photonic losses or weak signals and/or signatures, some currently available solutions involve using large apertures to transmit or collect more light. These solutions may improve communications, surveillance, and/or have other effects. However, these types of solutions are physically limited, and may only provide limited functionality at short ranges, shallow depths, and slow transmission rates.
With respect to surveillance and sensor functions for identifying target ranges, other types of systems have been used in place of lasers. For example, active sonar is currently used instead of lasers to obtain ranges of objects that may be located in the water. In a similar fashion, acoustic sonar also has been used for target illumination for objects in the water.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.